


Mona's A

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Blackmail, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison finds one thing she likes about Mona. This story takes place in the first half of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mona's A

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hello loser."

Hearing those horribly familiar words combined with the horrifying sight of Alison DeLaurentis sitting on the bed of her motel room had Mona Vanderwaal stopping dead in her tracks, the momentary relief she felt from going 'home' forgotten in the blink of an eye. Of course this wasn't her home, that would have been bad enough, but this was her home away from home. Her HQ, rebuilt to its former glory after the police tour it down. Fortunately she had copies of all the pictures. Unfortunately her nemesis had now seen them, and all she could do now was damage control.

Of course Mona wouldn't give Alison the satisfaction of seeing her sweat, so she closed the door and locked it before plastering on a smile and as sweetly as possible declaring, "Alison, how nice to see you-"

"Are you A?" Alison interrupted bluntly.

Mona gritted her teeth, "No, I was, and then you stole it from me."

"No I didn't, and I'm not sure I believe you." Alison said.

"Well then we're at a stalemate." Mona said dismissively.

"Not anymore." Alison said, getting off the bed and beginning to slowly advance on her rival, "I have pictures of this entire room, which is just like your last one, and when I show them to the police, along with you in this cute little black hoodie-"

"That wasn't-" Mona tried to interrupt.

"I don't care!" Alison said forcefully, "I don't care if you're A or not, you’re a pain in my ass. One I'm tired of dealing with, and all I have to do is send these pictures to the cops and those incompetent morons will toss your ass back in the loony-bin where you belong. Maybe even jail."

"Go ahead." Mona challenged, "You know all that's circumstantial evidence at best, and the worst I'll get is some therapy."

"Maybe." Alison conceded, "But how will our mutual friends see it? How will your precious Hanna? You remember Hanna don't you, the one with no idea you have an extra special shrine in your closet devoted especially to her, because you're so in love with her."

"Leave Hanna out of this!" Mona spat.

"Oh sweetie, Hanna has been part of this since the start and you know it." Alison pointed out, before confessing, "But no one has to know about your little back slide into crazy town. All you have to do is cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Mona parroted.

Alison nodded, "Turn around."

There was a long staring match between the two 18-year-olds, and then Mona raised an eyebrow and slowly turned her back to Alison. She had no idea what the bitch was planning, and wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for the full-length mirror near enough to her that she could see behind her, but she had to admit she was intrigued. Mona then got an incredible shock as Alison lowered her gaze, bit her lip and then took a step forward and gently grabbed two handfuls of the brunette's butt, Mona letting out a surprised gasp as her sworn enemy began squeezing and fondling her cheeks.

"Cute." Alison murmured just before she reached out to grab Mona's ass.

"What?" Mona murmured, her eyes wide as her ass cheeks were squeezed by the high school bully.

"Do you remember Jenna?" Alison said conversationally as she first grabbed Mona's butt, "She was such a pain when she first got here, but now she's secretly my most loyal ally. Do you know why? It's because I found a way to put her in her place. To make her my bitch. To stop her being a pain in my ass, by becoming a pain in hers."

As Alison smiled with smug satisfaction Mona stammered, "What are you talking about?"

"Anal. Butt sex. Taking my strap-on and shoving it up your ass." Alison clarified, "You know, just like you like to do to women. Like Hanna's Mom. I have pictures of that too, I don't think you want Hanna to see those, do you?"

Going very pale Mona weakly accused, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Alison grinned, before leaning into whisper, "You know, I'll never admit this, but I think the problem with us is we're too alike. Well, you're mostly a knockoff of me, but the important part is we're two tops battling for dominance. Imagine how much we could get along if you accept you’re the weaker model and start bending over for me."

For who knows how long Mona just stood there weighing her options, and then in a weak voice demanded, "Delete the photos."

"After." Alison promised, trying not to smirk as she held up her phone and added, "I'll delete all the photos from my phone if you give me your ass."

"Bitch." Mona grumbled, ignoring Ali's giggle as she began to strip, starting with her shirt and ending with the tightfitting skirt and panties she was wearing, quickly turning when she was half naked to state firmly, "You can do whatever you want to my ass, but I'm not eating your nasty pussy."

Alison's triumphant smirk faded into a longing stare as Mona pulled down her skirt, the blonde taking a long second to snap back into her usual self which briefly made the brunette happy, until she purred, "Whatever I want, huh?"

Mona blushed, "No spanking!"

"Maybe not this time." Alison conceded.

Getting close to the other girl Mona said firmly, "This is a one-off."

"Oh no Mona, this is the start of a beautiful anal relationship." Alison grinned, "Mmmmmmmm, I'm going to make you love it."

"Whatever." Mona grumbled.

"Is that your best comeback?" Alison asked, before quickly adding, "No wait, I don't care, just get your sweet ass on the bed."

Alison punctuated those words with a firm swat on Mona's behind, the brunette gritting her teeth but telling herself again she had little choice. The police in this town were desperate to find someone, anyone, to put away for the weird stuff going on around here, and were just looking for a reason to lock her up and throw away the key. And the thing with Hanna's Mom was a one time thing, but if Hanna ever found out they'd never be friends again, let alone something more. So she positioned herself on all fours and waited for Alison to do her worst.

She wasn't waiting long, Alison practically ripping off her designer clothes and pulling out the strap-on dildo Mona had hidden away for a rainy day. Typical, Mona thought, Alison could have at least had the decency to bring her own toy. Then again no doubt the point was to subject Mona to the humiliation of being anally taken by her own strap-on, that dildo now around the waist of her least favourite person in the whole wide world. At least Alison retrieved the lubricant from the same hiding spot, the bitch rubbing it firmly into the shaft after she got onto the bed and shuffled into position.

"You know, I don't think there was a single thing I liked about you back when you were Loser Mona." Alison said conversationally as she once again grabbed Mona's ass and started to play with it, "You're still a loser Mona, but now I've finally found something about you I like."

"Just get on with it." Mona said, trying not to whimper.

"No." Alison said softly, a little dumbstruck by her lust as she pulled apart Mona's ass cheeks to reveal her virgin ass hole, "I want to savour this."

With that Alison moved her right hand slightly so she could tease that puckered rosebud with the tip of her finger whilst still spreading Mona's cheeks wide apart. Oh how Alison wanted to jam her finger, or maybe even her entire strap-on, into that unprepared hole. However she wasn't a monster, so she avoided the sadistic urge and instead briefly let go of Mona's butt cheeks so she could thoroughly coat her index and middle finger in the lubricant she had brought with her from the brunette's secret stash and then returned her hands to their previous position.

Once Mona's butt cheeks were spread again Alison slowly pressed her index finger against her rival's back door, increasing the force until Mona's ass hole stretched ever so slightly to allow that finger to pass through it. Alison let out a soft moan as her finger was welcomed with incredible tightness, just for a second the blonde wishing the cock dangling from her crotch was real and she'd be able to feel Mona's back passage clenching on her dick. Only then she'd probably cum too quickly, and Alison wanted to give Mona a nice long butt fucking and totally humiliate her rival into submission.

In the name of that Alison moaned, "Mmmmmmmmmm Mona, you're so tight! Ha, this is going to be so much fun."

Even though Mona didn't offer a verbal reply Alison could practically hear her teeth grinding, although it wasn't the loudest part of her body. No, the part of Mona which was really speaking volumes was her pussy, the wet lips telling Alison that on some level her soon to be bitch was getting off on this. Which was good, because Alison really missed Jenna, way more than she thought she would. Ever since that bitch skipped town Alison had been left with no one to butt fuck, and for all her many, many flaws Mona's butt was tight, cute and fuck-able, and oh did Alison want to fuck it.

Before she could do that she had to finish preparing her new fuck hole, Alison resisting the urge to mock Mona for enjoying this in favour of concentrating on the fingering, twirling that digit around inside Mona's bottom as well as simple in and out thrusts. She also added the second finger she had lubricated, the fingering almost becoming brutal as Alison slammed in, out and side to side, making sure to go knuckle deep with each ass stretching thrust. She even gave up on spreading those cheeks for a few moments, just so she could get some extra hard fingering done, before removing those digits and grabbing her strap-on firmly by the base.

"Ready to become my ass slut?" Alison asked in a teasing tone as she shuffled forward to be in perfect ass pounding position.

Mona ignored her and did her best to relax, to not give Ali the satisfaction of seeing her sweat, but it was extremely hard when her high school bully was pushing one of her ass cheeks slightly to the side while pressing a huge strap-on dildo against her virgin ass hole. It became impossible when Alison started officially stretching her anal ring, Mona letting out a sharp cry and tensing at the pain. Never one for mercy Alison just kept going, Mona letting out a garbled sound as her butt hole was stretched wider than ever before, then the teen genius cried out in pain as she was robbed of her anal cherry by her tormentor.

Having no mercy as Mona had been tormenting her and her friends for a long time now Alison just laughed and taunted, "Yeah, take it loser!"

Mona was too busy forcing her body to relax to think of a witty retort, and simply telling Alison to fuck herself wouldn't do any good, the bitch would just laugh it off and Mona would have revealed how much this was getting to her. So she kept her mouth tightly shut, gritting her teeth and twisting the bed sheets beneath her as Alison continued violating her ass, forcing inch after inch of long/thick dildo into Mona's rectum, stuffing the brunette's back passage full to bursting and making Mona feel like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

At the very least Alison moved slowly, both at the initial preparation and then once the official butt fucking started, Mona unable to stop another little cry escaping her lips as her insides felt like they were being pulled out and stuff back inside her. To her horror she realised Alison's thighs weren't connecting with her ass cheeks, meaning that the dildo wasn't all inside her yet. It already felt like there was a telephone poll up her butt, she couldn't imagine what more would be like. Actually she could, and it scared the hell out of her.

Just when it seemed it couldn't get any worse Mona felt a twinge of something. Something which felt like pleasure. Which was impossible. It had to be impossible. She was a top, a Dom, a butt buster. For as long as she'd wanted to have sex she'd wanted to fuck sexy girl ass, not get ass fucked herself, so what the hell was going on? For once Mona had no idea, but as the ass fucking continued Mona found herself having to fight back from making any sounds of pleasure, until it became too much and she let out a loud moan of pleasure which sounded deafening in the mostly silent room.

There was more sounds, then Ali laughed, "Oh my God, you're loving it. Already?"

"Do not!" Mona mumbled softly.

"No?" Ali grinned, "We'll see about that."

Alison thought that Mona would continue arguing with her, but to her delight her rival just clutched the bed sheets and tried and failed to hide her moans of pleasure. This was turning out to be easier than she thought. Jenna had whined the whole time during that first butt fucking, and despite what she had told Mona it hadn't been easy getting Jenna to bend over again. A few times Alison had almost felt guilty, but it had been so addictive to do this to another girl, to totally humiliate an enemy, and it was just as much fun if not more fun fucking Mona up the butt.

It wasn't even just the mental pleasure from sodomising a rival, Alison finding herself fascinated by the sight of a dildo sliding in and out of an ass hole. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't get enough of seeing it, all of Alison's laptops filled with so much anal sex she was surprised A hadn't yet outed her as a pervert. Her only explanation was that A had the same kink and feared being outed herself when the truth of her identity came to light, giving Alison yet another reason to suspect Mona. If her suspicion was correct she would be taking care of A once and for all, if not, she would still be taking care of a pain in the ass while indulging in her favourite kink.

In the name of thoroughly enjoying this opportunity Alison continued spreading Mona's ass cheeks, at first with one hand and then when enough of the dildo was inside the brunette's butt that she was confident it wouldn't slip out she moved her hand back to the other cheek to make sure she got the best possible view of that back hole stretching for her dick. And in that moment, it was her dick. She may not feel it like a guy would but it was still a part of her. A part of her she was pushing into A, Mona's ass hole taking inch, after inch, after inch of her cock, Alison eventually adding a new inch with every thrust until her thighs finally met Mona's butt cheeks, announcing that she had anally skewered another rival with every inch of her strap-on dildo.

"Oh God, every inch. You're taking every single inch in your tight little ass hole!" Alison gloated deliriously, before grinning wickedly, "Oh Mona, now you're really going to get it."

Living up to her promise Alison pulled her hips back slowly until about half of the dildo was out of Mona's butt and then she rammed every inch back inside the other girl, making Mona cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Alison repeated that process for half a dozen thrusts before settling into a more steady rhythm, the whole time her eyes locked onto Mona's obscenely stretched anal ring as she kept spreading those cheeks. She was so captivated by that sight she was completely oblivious to the sounds falling out of Mona's mouth changing from a mixture of pain and pleasure to just pure pleasure, and when she did finally realise it Alison just grinned wickedly and kept butt fucking the brunette.

Mona had only sodomised a few girls before. She'd fucked a lot of girls, but in her experience not a lot of girls were willing to do anal. The ones she'd butt banged had all enjoyed it, but as she never thought about getting ass fucked herself Mona was convinced she'd hate it. Unfortunately she was wrong, Mona blushing furiously as no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop moaning, groaning, whimpering, gasping and crying out. Soon after Alison buried the full length of the dildo inside her and her ass no longer had to stretch her sounds were of pure pleasure, Mona embarrassed by each and every one.

It was one thing to bend over for her most hated rival. Ok, Mona couldn't imagine anything more humiliating than losing her anal cherry to her high school bully, but it was totally worth it to keep her chance with Hanna alive. However she couldn't have imagined enjoying it, and now that she was Mona wasn't sure she could live with the humiliation of it. And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she felt Alison slowing down just before she was about to make her cum.

Mona whimpered pathetically, and desperately tried to prevent herself from begging for more, but she wasn't sure she could stop herself. Luckily Alison was just slowing down so she could concentrate on moving her hands from her ass cheeks to her thighs, Mona's eyes becoming wide as the blonde's nails dug into her hips and then almost immediately she started jack-hammering her ass hole. There might have been less than a minute of adjustment from the gentle thrusts to the hard ones, but in Mona's delirious state it definitely felt like only seconds in between the gentle and rough ass fucking.

However long it was Mona quickly forgot about it and who was sodomising her in favour of screaming at the top of her lungs and shaking as she experienced the most powerful climax of her life. It was quickly followed by another and another and another, Alison relentlessly pounding her through multiple orgasms which melted Mona's brilliant mind and reduced her to a complete anal slut who rammed herself back against the powerful thrusts which felt like they were now literally wrecking her rectum.

That was Alison's goal. She wanted to completely destroy Mona's ass hole. Not just leave it a cavernous ruin, but force the other girl to use whatever cash she had squirrelled away to get anal reconstructive surgery. That would teach the bitch not to mess with her, Alison smiling sadistically as she imagined the utter humiliation Mona would feel from living through such an experience. At the very least she wanted to make sure Mona wasn't ever able to sit down or use the bathroom again without thinking about her.

Jenna had never quite been the same after she had been butt fucked and Alison felt confident Mona would be the same way. And she had never been butt fucked herself, thank God, but she imagined after this it would be hard for Mona to even walk right, and even if she did get the hang of it again she would still think about what had happened to her, her ass hole quivering every time Alison's name was even mentioned and she would run in the opposite direction whenever she saw her. At least she would try, only for Alison to catch her and destroy her ass hole again.

Initially Alison was thinking this was probably going to be a one time thing, however now she had realised Mona was finally good for something. Oh yes, Mona's tight little ass was heaven, the hole and passage causing so much amazing friction, and those well toned ass cheeks feeling so wonderfully good against her thighs as she slammed into them, Alison convinced in that moment that Mona had been put on this earth to be her anal slut. And no matter what it took, that was exactly what Mona would be. Alison didn't care what she had to do, she was going to make Mona's tight little ass hers.

With that in mind she pushed through her own climaxes to sodomise Mona to multiple orgasms, hoping that it would teach her to crave anal sex. Oh who was Alison kidding, she was doing this for her own selfish pleasure. She could worry about training Mona to be her anal slut later, training which would probably just feature her butt fucking the brunette over and over again until she was twice as submissive as Jenna had been at the end, so broken she would never, ever leave Alison without an anal fuck hole at her disposal. Then, when she thought she was going to collapse from exhaustion, Alison yanked the dildo out of Mona's butt and moved back to admire her handiwork.

Mona's ass wasn't quite ruined beyond repair but it was pretty close, the hole remaining extremely stretched open and showing Alison deep into her enemy's insides. It was sick and twisted, but Alison saw it as another sign of her dominance and superiority over the other girl so she stared for quite a while. She even grabbed her phone and took a few quick shots, the first few so close that all that could be seen was the gaping butt hole with the next pic far back enough that you could see the rest of the butt, then the body type and then a few where she just got Mona's face in the frame.

Luckily for her Mona was too out of it to move at first, and then when she got some strength back turned her head back at the perfect time for a picture Alison might just have to hang-up. Of course then Mona protested, "What are you doing?"

"Just deleting those pictures as promised." Alison lied, allowing Mona to feel relieved for a few seconds before adding, "But guess what loser? I made copies. Guess that means you're just going to have to be my personal anal slut."

For a few seconds Mona stared at her in disbelief, then she turned around and spat, "You bitch."

"Less talking, more sucking my cock." Alison said dismissively, getting off the bed and standing right next to it before telling a glaring Mona, "What? You want Hanna to see those pictures of you and her Mom? How about the ones I just took? Mona, at least be graceful in defeat. I own you now. We both know it, so stop wasting my time and get on your knees like a good little bitch."

Mona fumed with rage for almost a full minute, so much so Alison could practically see steam coming out of her ears. Then her rival lowered her head, slowly got off the bed, dropped to her knees in front of her and wrapped her lips around the strap-on which had just pummelled the deepest part of her butt. Sure, Mona dared to give her an extra glare, however what she had just said was true, their rivalry was over. Alison owned Mona and they both knew it. All that was left was for Alison to celebrate, and she would start by teaching Mona how to properly suck cock. From the way she was gagging without even half of the cock in her mouth it was clear that Mona didn't have enough practice, but Alison would make sure that changed.


End file.
